Copo
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: El regalo de Navidad de Sirius será lo mas especial que Remus haya vivido jamás. REGALO DEL AMIGO INVISIBLE PARA SPNGIRL29


**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios mencionados a continuación son de mi autoría, por lo que no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio económico-fiscal con esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Este fic es el resultado de un sorteo del amigo invisible, así que espero que te guste mucho Spngirl29. Ahí va.**

Reconozcámoslo, cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir de la cama con un adorable y dormido Moony pegado a él? Desde luego que a Sirius no. Bueno, no se le habría ocurrido de no ser un día tan especial.

El día de Nochebuena Remus se levantó solo. No era algo usual, y más teniendo en cuenta la sesión de sexo salvaje que había tenido con Sirius la noche anterior. El caso es que cuando abrió los ojos, Sirius ya no estaba. Algo raro tenía que pasar para que Sirius no se quedara a repetir por la mañana.

Justo cuando estaba haciendo la cama, entró Sirius en el cuarto. Con sus pitillos (negros), su camisa ajustada y sus botas (negras), estaba completamente irresistible. Se acercó a Remus por la espalda, que ya lo había oído llegar, y lo abrazó por detrás. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon la delgada cintura de Remus, que se acomodó en su pecho, aspirando su tan característico aroma a cuero y a colonia fresca.

-Feliz Navidad Moony- dijo Sirius mientras lo apretaba más contra sí y le daba un beso en el cuello- tengo planes especiales para esta noche.

-Estoy ansioso de verlos- mientras decía esto se dio la vuelta aun en los brazos de Sirius y le besó- aunque primero tendrás que abrir mi regalo, no creo que pueda esperar a esta noche.

Deshaciéndose del abrazo del moreno, Remus fue a buscar el regalo en su baúl. Al poco tiempo sacó un pequeño paquete con un papel de regalo plateado. Sirius, ansioso como un niño pequeño, lo abrió al instante. El regalo en sí constaba de un marco plateado con una foto de los dos. En una esquina del cristal se podía leer en tinta plateada ``_You´re so dark, but I love you hard_´´.

-Me encanta pequeño, sabes que me iba a encantar- Sirius, después de poner suavemente la fotografía en la mesita de noche, se abalanzó sobre Remus para demostrarle lo mucho que le había gustado.

Lo último que se escucha es un ``_despacio Sirius´´._

De nuevo, la noche se abalanzó sobre Hogwarts. La cena de Navidad había sido fastuosa a más no poder, como siempre desde que se los habitantes del castillo tenían memoria.

De nuevo, un Remus y un Sirius fundiéndose y haciendo que la palabra placer pierda todo su sentido y lo vuelva a recobrar con tan solo un suspiro.

De nuevo, un Sirius que se escabulle de la cama, pero esta vez vuelve.

El reloj de la mesita de Remus marca las doce y media de la noche. Dulcemente, Sirius vuelve a la cama, con intención de levantar a Remus.

-Ps, cariño levanta. Tengo una sorpresa.- Evidentemente, no hubo respuesta alguna ante el primer intento de Sirius.- Moony mi amor, levanta que quiero enseñarte algo- ¿eso había sido un pestañeo? Posiblemente no, así que habría que usar las armas de gay.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por su abdomen, comenzando a acariciar superficialmente la tela del pijama que cubría la entrepierna. Su lengua dibujaba simultáneamente figuras indescifrables sobre su piel, haciéndolo estremecer. Cuando encontró que había respuesta por parte de Remus, paró. Al fin, abrió los ojos.

-Cariño vístete, quiero enseñarte algo.

-Hm, Sirius, podrías haber esperado a mañana, te voy a querer igual…

-Que desagradecido, vístete ya corre.

Cuando Remus se hubo vestido, no sin falta de ganas, los dos se metieron debajo de la capa de James y después de bajar a la Sala Común y atravesarla, pasaron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Quince minutos más tarde y seis pisos más abajo, Remus se encontró con que la puerta principal no estaba del todo cerrada, si no que había un pequeño huevo por el que cabrían él y Sirius sin problema ninguno.

Lentamente, se iban aproximando al Lago Negro. En esa época del año una cubierta de más de cincuenta centímetros de hielo cubría su superficie, haciendo de él un espectáculo para la vista, digno de ver y de deleitar los más exigentes ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la helada orilla del lago, se quitaron la capa. Nadie podría verlos ya desde el castillo. Sirius, tomando la mano de Remus, dijo;

-Este es mi regalo Remus. Quiero que patines conmigo bajo la luz de las estrellas y de tu vieja conocida la luna. Pero además, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte que eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida. No te merezco Moony, nadie merece el amor de un ser tan puro, pero yo lo tengo. Y por eso soy afortunado, por el hecho de tenerte hoy aquí, conmigo. Moony, te quiero.

Sin palabras para responder ante tal declaración, Remus se echó a sus brazos, sellando sus labios y sus almas para que nada pudiera romper una unión tan pura.

Para cualquier extraño que sobrevolara el lago, solo vería una pareja de adolescentes chalados patinando, lanzando carcajadas estruendosas y parando a besarse a cada segundo, pero para ellos ni el mejor de los banquetes podría haber mejorado aquello. Porque estando ellos dos, lo imprescindible, ¿qué más daba todo lo demás?

**N/A II:**** Espero que te guste, y a los demás lectores también, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola, espero que disfrutéis leyéndola. Feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo a todos.**


End file.
